


Un sentimiento ilógico

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Jealous Spock, Love, M/M, Oblivious Jim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: Una llamada de auxilio de un extraño planeta lleva a la Enterprise a rescatar una población perdida. Jim y Bones acuden a ayudar al planeta, drjandoa Spock al mando.Extraños sentimientos comienzan a nublar la lógica de Spock que no tiene idea de lo que le está ocurriendo...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatchYuux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatchYuux/gifts).



> Este trabajo es un regalo especial para la querida Dulce Estrada y participa en el Valentino Slash de este año. Espero que te guste, querida.
> 
> ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

_Bitácora del Capitán:_

_Hemos recibido la llamada de un planeta cercano a la órbita de Nova IV. Según los registros, el planeta mantuvo una estrecha relación con la Federación desde la fundación del planeta, sin embargo durante los últimos cincuenta años se había perdido el contacto con la civilización que allí reside._

_El planeta lleva el nombre de Carmundian y pertenece a la clasificación planetaria M, lo cual es extraño porque es la primera vez que oímos hablar del planeta._

_El mensaje que nos llegó sólo decía: “Ayuda. Medicina. Urgente.”_

_Desconocemos el tipo de habitante que encontraremos pero ya hemos preparado junto al señor McCoy, los mejores instrumentos de la bahía médica._

_Kirk, fuera._

 

_**_

 

Al acercarse a la órbita de Carmundian, Spock se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ascensor para dirigirse a la zona de transportación. Lo más lógico era que bajara hasta la superficie carmundiana por eso, cuando su capitán lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que tomara el mando como capitán mientras él iba con  
Bones a inspeccionar la situación del planeta, no pudo sentir nada más que un extraño peso en su costado derecho. Tal vez debería revisarse con la enfermera Chapel. Sólo con ella.

 

**

 

Habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se había sentado en esa silla. Aún podía sentir el aroma de Jim en el asiento y el peso en su lado derecho había disminuido un poco. Sólo un poco.

— Kirk a la Enterprise.— Spock dio un respingo al escuchar.

— Dígame Capitán. ¿Necesita que baje? — ¿Acaso acababa de preguntar la cosa más ilógica en ese momento?

— ¿Qué? No, Spock. Bones y yo estamos bien. Sólo necesito que nos envíes las coordenadas exactas. Pide al señor Sulu que las envíe cuanto antes, por favor.

Otra vez el peso en su costado regresaba, pero esta vez un nudo en la garganta le cortaba el paso de aire.

 

**

 

Cinco horas habían pasado desde que Kirk y McCoy se transportaron a la superficie de Carmundian y Spock sólo recibía pequeños mensajes de ellos cada media hora.

Ya habían dado con el origen del mensaje y se había trasladado a los enfermos hasta la bahía médica. Sólo unos cuantos, sin embargo. Al parecer, una especie de plaga había asolado al planeta y sólo unas veinte personas seguían con vida.

Uhura había mandado un mensaje hacia la Federación informando sobre la situación y sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta. Spock calculaba que en unos setenta y cinco minutos les llegarían nuevas instrucciones a la Enterprise. Por el momento, sólo quedaba permanecer en la órbita de Carmundian.

Todo el personal médico estaba trabajando en la bahía médica y Spock sólo podía pensar en que su capitán aún no llegaba al puente a retomar su lugar.

¿Si era una plaga, lo más lógico sería que estuvieran en cuarentena, cierto? Desde luego que sí. En menos de treinta segundos Spock se había levantado y entrado al ascensor, no sin antes exclamar un “Señor Sulu, al mando”, marcando el piso de la bahía médica. 

No sirvió de nada porque el área ya estaba sellada con media docena de letreros que decían “CUARENTENA, ALEJESE”.   

 

**

 

Tres espantosos días habían pasado desde que dejaron la órbita de Carmundian y se dirigieron al Comando de Alpha III para proceder con la creación de la vacuna del virus que había mermado considerablemente con la vida de los carmundianos. El virus se encargaba de nublar los sentidos de los habitantes del planeta y los convertía en holgazanes. Poco a poco los cultivos, los medios de producción y los avances tecnológicos cesaron hasta volverse nulos. Las comunicaciones con la Federación se anularon al punto de que se creía que habían entrado en negociaciones con los Klingon.

Este virus había logrado aislarlos a tal punto que sólo esa llamada, hecha en pequeños momentos de lucidez, fue lo único que logró salvar a los últimos sobrevivientes del planeta. Más de quince años habían tardado en escribir ese mensaje y sólo el extraño sistema inmune carmundiano logró mantener los efectos del virus lo más apaciguados posible.

Spock sentía algo parecido al alivio al saber que la última población carmundiana estaba a salvo pero se desvanecía cada vez que recordaba que los últimos días Kirk había estado a solas con McCoy. Kirk y McCoy. Sin él.

No entendía a qué venían estos pensamientos. Ellos siempre han sido amigos. Buenos amigos. Tal vez los mejores. Puede que hasta almas gemelas. Incluso podrían estar enamorados.

La línea de pensamiento era de lo más ilógica, sí, pero todo se debía a esa extraña sensación que tenía en el cuerpo. Ahora todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a Jim y sus horas de meditación se veían interrumpidas. Había tomado la decisión de visitar a la enfermera  
Chapel pero ella aún seguía ayudando en Alpha III.  

Su parte Vulcana le pedía que se concentrara en cosas más útiles pero su parte humana sólo quería seguir pensando en el doctor y Jim. Nunca había odiado tanto su mitad humana como en ese momento.

 

 **

 

Al ver salir a Jim de la sala de cuarentena, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un nivel alarmantemente acelerado, llevaba alrededor de siete días sin poder verlo y su primer instinto (humano, desde luego) fue abrazarlo. A sus ojos, Jim parecía feliz de verlo. El peso en su costado disminuyó considerablemente al ver como las comisuras de sus labios de ensanchaban hasta formar esa (hermosa) sonrisa humana tan característica de Jim.

Detrás de él venía el doctor McCoy con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Spock sentía algo parecido a la alegría al ver la mala cara del doctor.

— ¿Qué clase de enfermedad es esa? Maldición, Jim. La próxima vez que recibamos esta clase de mensajes sólo llévate al señor Spock. Seguramente él disfrutará mucho más el suplicio de tenerte holgazaneando todo el día.

 Sin saber por qué, Spock sintió una calidez en el cuerpo al escuchar eso. Cuánto hubiera dado él por estar con un Jim holgazán. Levantó la vista hacia su Capitán y lo descubrió observándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Los dejo, tórtolos. Necesito ponerme a trabajar en algo. Ustedes deberían trabajar en ustedes…— Comentó McCoy antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra, Capitán? — Logró articular.

—Ahora, perfectamente, Spock. — Kirk se acercó y tomó su mano. Se estiró hasta pegar sus labios a los suyos sutilmente. — Por favor, dime que me extrañaste.

—No tienes idea, Jim. ¿Sabes el terrible sentimiento que padecí al tener que dejarte sólo con el doctor McCoy? De haberlo sabido, me hubiese dirigido a la sala de transportación con o sin tu consentimiento. No entiendo por qué tu comportamiento ese día sólo gritaba que me quedara en la nave, lejos de ti. Aun cuando llamaste al puente, sólo quería que me dijeras que bajara contigo pero desechaste mi idea rotundamente y yo sólo… ¿De qué te ríes? —Repentinamente, Jim había comenzado a reírse en su cara. Spock no entendía. En ninguna de sus declamaciones había expresado algo que en la Tierra pudiera catalogarse como “lleno de humor”. Sin embargo, esa risa de Jim llenaba sus sentidos. Inundando su ser. — ¿Qué sucede, Jim?

Kirk no contestó de inmediato, la risa no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad y se sujetó de Spock mientras doblaba su cuerpo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Una vez que se hubo calmado, envolvió a Spock con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —No esperó la respuesta de Spock y continuó. — Sólo quería que te quedaras en la nave porque eres en el que más confío para quedar al mando de la Enterprise. Bones es mi amigo, pero jamás, escúchame, jamás logrará llenar mi corazón, mi alma y, en especial mi cuerpo, en la manera en la que tú lo haces, mi Th’yla.

Spock sólo podía perderse en esos ojos azules durante los pocos segundos que tardaron sus bocas en unirse. Jim tenía razón. Lo de ellos era mucho más fuerte que el amor humano, sobrepasaba todos los sentimientos que pudieran sentir los vulcanos. Él era su Th’yla y nada podía irrumpir en esa perfecta conexión de ellos.

Una vez que se separaron, Jim lo dirigió hasta su recámara en la Enterprise para recuperar toda esa semana perdida. Sea lo que fuere ese peso en su costado que lo había atormentado, ya sólo era un recuerdo que Spock esperaba no sentir nunca jamás.

Ahora sólo le importaba complacer todos los deseos de Jim y el suyo propio de volver a tener el cuerpo de su amado capitán entre sus brazos.

 

**

 

_Bitácora Personal de James Tiberius Kirk:_

_Nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de un ser tan lógico e inteligente como Spock. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de nadie, en realidad. Pero jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ese ser tan lógico, tan audaz y carente de sentido del humor, pudiera experimentar sentimientos tan humanos como los celos y no darse cuenta de lo ilógico que puede volverse._

_Sólo puedo sentir amor por él. Por esa calidez que evoca en mí. A pesar de que nos costó darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, de los pros y contras de iniciar una relación en la Enterprise, de lo difícil que resultaba para nosotros el no estar juntos… Siento que esto puede ser algo que nos durará para siempre. Con sus celos, su lógica, su testarudez, nuestras discusiones, nuestros cuerpos desnudos hablando por nosotros._

_Nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de Spock y que perderlo de vista una semana sería más insoportable que luchar contra el virus carmundiano…_

_Kirk, fuera._


End file.
